


梅花烙

by leiamercury



Category: Onmyogi, 酒茨 - Fandom, 阴阳师, 阴阳师同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiamercury/pseuds/leiamercury
Summary: 注意有点虐慎入第一次写文请多多包涵。(＞_＜)ooc垃圾文笔预警以上ok —>go
Relationships: 酒吞童子/茨木童子
Kudos: 11





	梅花烙

渗着寒意的白雪下，傲然怒放着一株红梅，白发的大妖折下一枝来，暗香盈袖。  
近日，酒吞童子越发觉得茨木不对劲。先是鬼鬼祟祟地用衣服把自己里三层外三层严严实实地捂了起来，再是饮酒时间稍长，那妖怪就支支吾吾地以上厕所为由跑得不知所踪。问起来时，茨木也只忸忸怩怩地挠着头道：“吾友所言极是，是吾……吾最近一时兴起……嗯……”酒吞望着眼前这个裹得像个球似的家伙，不由得叹了口气，将手覆上毛茸茸的发顶使劲揉搓了两下，心想这家伙怕不是脑壳里空空如也吧。  
茨木眯起眼，眷恋地蹭着酒吞温暖的手掌，那样子仿佛一只粘人的大猫，敛起锋牙利爪驯服于人。  
当然，酒吞也懒得多问，茨木童子毕竟为妖力至深的一方大妖，不必多加担忧，只照常拉了他坐下喝酒。数日后，茨木身上过多的衣物果然减少了，逐渐恢复成以往的着装。  
那夜月色朦胧，银辉抛洒大地，也柔柔地披在两只对月小酌的大妖身上。茨木一头如白雪般倾泻于肩头的长发在月下映着一层流光，鎏金的眸中堪堪只印出红发鬼王，月光的映照为那双散着幽光的黑底金瞳平添几分妖异，鬼王骨节分明的手不禁抚上那妖俊美的脸庞，暗自感叹，不愧为当年的罗生门艳鬼，即使是男儿身，也丝毫不减美人风韵。清风徐起，暗香涌动，随风徐徐落入酒盏，原来是几瓣如血的红梅。  
是梅花么。  
茨木只呆呆地望着酒盏中的红梅发愣，似有心事，一时间竟忘了身边的酒吞童子，直到脸庞被一只手强硬地掰过去，略有不满的赤发鬼王就那湿润的双唇狠狠地咬下一口，撬开对方的唇齿，将混着花瓣的酒度入其口中。茨木先是一愣，随即口腔内被对方不安分的柔软的舌搅动舔舐的酥麻感让他脸上飞起一阵潮红，“唔……嗯……”茨木说不出话来，被吻得四肢一软，津液自嘴角滑下，酒吞的手不安分地擦过他因羞涩而无比敏感的身体，向他身后探去，时轻时重地揉捏着那手感极好的臀部，这样的举动使他的脸不禁又红了几分，耳尖几乎要滴下血来。酒吞饶有兴趣地将他发热的耳尖含入口中轻轻吮吸着。还未来得及从方才绵长的吻中缓过来，敏感的妖耳又像这样被人肆意玩弄，茨木在一阵阵酥痒的侵袭中勉强抱着仅存的几分理智，气喘吁吁地推搡身上的人“唔……吾友……这…里……不行，回吾的住处去……”闻言，酒吞勾起嘴角，却将手覆上那支鲜红的艳丽妖角，不紧不慢地揉搓起来。角是妖怪极其敏感的部位，一般是绝对碰不得的，果然身下的大妖顷刻红了眼眶，好看的金色眸子里覆上一层淡淡的水汽。酒吞细细舔弄着他的妖角，不时用柔软的唇挑逗着，直激得身下人一阵阵的颤着，方才的话语硬生生地憋回去成了几丝隐忍的呻吟，才满意地调侃一句：“怎么？本大爷看你倒是等不及回去了呢？”茨木只觉得四肢发软，身前倒是不争气地微微有了发硬的趋势，只得索性将眼一闭，扭过发烫的脸庞，将身体交与对方支配。  
饱满的臀肉被粗暴地分开，酒吞的手指坏心眼地在穴口打着转，逼出对方一串呜呜咽咽的呻吟，才塞进了后穴，异物入侵的感觉一下子使茨木软了腰，咬着下唇偏过脸去。酒吞不依不饶地揉捻着穴道里的软肉，摸索着忽然顶到某一处时，身下人的呻吟倏然间拔高，略有些沙哑的尾音带上了妩媚的音调。随着紧接着的对那一处的猛烈顶弄，茨木只觉得眼前发白，不觉间微伸出舌尖，难耐地扭动着燥热的身躯，被情欲浸染的双目求饶般望着罪魁祸首那张好看到犯规的脸。酒吞将另一只手掌轻轻覆上他水光潋滟的透着委屈的眼睛，安抚他躁动的情绪。  
修长的手指翻搅着高热的穴肉，搅出令人难以启齿的水声。茨木被欲火灼得迷迷糊糊时，手指又突然抽了出去，一时间袭来的空虚感使茨木不安地扭了扭腰肢，随即而来的是被滚烫的巨物充盈的饱胀感和疼痛感，即使是茨木，此刻也只得两眼翻白，肌肉倏然绷紧向后仰去。  
酒吞关切地扶着他精壮的腰，小心地抽插起来，待那缱绻地吮吸他下体的小穴完全吞吃下那根巨物，颤抖着讨好他时，他才开始大开大合地顶弄起来，直将那平时威风凛凛的大妖逼得弓起身子，足尖紧绷，起初隐忍的哼吟声被顶得支离破碎，由小声的叫喊逐渐变为嘶哑浪荡的哭叫声，混杂着断断续续不成句的求饶，却只让他的情欲燃烧得更旺，身下的动作愈发凶狠。在连续高潮的恍惚间，茨木无意间瞥见自己胯下那一番沾满了粘稠体液的淫靡光景，羞耻与快感直冲下腹部，后穴无意识地缩紧令酒吞低吼一声，在铺天盖地的快感中尽数释放在他体内。  
昏昏沉沉中，微风掠过茨木素白的发丝，也许是冷冽月色映照的缘故，酒吞竟觉得他的脸有些苍白，这家伙以前看起来应该没这么虚弱……以前？……酒吞怔了怔，脑海中尽是白发大妖模模糊糊的影子，竟寻不着一个清晰的印象。“茨木啊……本大爷究竟……忘却了何物”他喃喃自语着，却也想不起忘却的理由，模糊不清的回忆像无尽的海将他沉溺其中，忽的眼前一黑，昏睡过去。  
“吾友，对不住了。”茨木收起妖术，确定眼前的人已沉沉睡去后，轻轻叹息着，起身磕磕绊绊地走向林间的隐秘处，解去衣袍的胸口，赫然印着殷红的梅花纹记，有如活物一般闪动着血光，慢慢耗去他的妖力。他愈发觉得眩晕无力，随着竭力压抑着的一阵猛咳，胸前的梅花印记处倏然绽放出红梅，摇曳飘零，口中涌上一股腥涩的味道，掺杂几丝甜味，是他自己的血。梅花的印记又向四周蔓延开了几分。  
去年冬日，梅花林中细雪纷飞。一路蜿蜒的斑斑血迹正如雪下红梅，银发大妖一身斑驳的殷红，不知几分是血，几分是落梅。被血浸染的衣物紧贴在身上，银色的发丝黏连在一起，右臂的衣袖处已空空如也，唯有血还在不断地淌出来，左臂却护着一个黑色的匣子。步履艰辛，被积雪覆盖了的树根将他绊倒，重重的摔在地上，溅开一滩血迹，他却只是护着匣子，麻木地爬起来，继续疲惫地行着。  
终于行至梅花妖处时，他蓦地倒下了。梅妖为他擦去血迹，等待他醒来。  
“据大人方才所说的，鬼王大人已经战死，为何还要苦求让其生还的方法呢？”  
“吾友……尚存一息魂魄未散。”片刻的沉默后，大妖抬眼缓缓如是说到，又仿佛在肯定般点了点头。  
梅妖长叹。  
“若大人执意如此，妾身也唯有这一个办法了。”  
打开黑色的匣子，鬼王不怒自威的面庞陷于烈火般流动的长发之中。利刃撕开皮肤，刻入骨肉，茨木痛得直冒冷汗，手中的刀刃却丝毫不停止切割，梅妖默念妖咒，将茨木的血肉洒向法阵中，那血肉汇与一处，重塑出鬼王的躯体。  
虽说大妖所受皮肉之伤瞬息间即可用妖力恢复，然而以自己的血肉重塑出另一副躯体的妖怪，剔骨割肉之痛，孰能忍受？  
“鬼王的躯体已重塑完全了，只是……”  
“只是？”面色惨白的妖勉强从血泊中抬起眼。  
“饮下这盏酒，鬼王的记忆与妖力方可逐渐复原，只是汝的妖力也终将在明年今日耗尽，形神散灭。”  
起初，他没有饮那盏酒。  
他陪在醒来后一无所知的鬼王身边，试图让他想起过去。  
他摇响挂在足腕上的金铃，“挚友啊……你可曾记得当年，你说过摇响这铃铛便能找到你。”茨木看着对方发愣的脸庞，明明是无比熟悉的五官，却不由觉得陌生，心中无限凄楚，他的声音于是渐渐小下去，成了断续的哽咽“而你今日……究竟又在何处呢……”  
鬼王的双眼却依然只印出空洞，望着眼前的人发怔，数日后才终于对他说了第一句话  
“汝是谁？”  
白发的大妖夺门而出，瘴气在他散发着怒意和绝望的身躯中迸发，在一片混乱的脑海中，酒，月，树影，红发，悸动，烽火皆搅和成迷乱的漩涡，将他吞噬。  
他忽地自嘲般大笑起来，仅剩的一只手捂上泪痕遍布的脸庞，几乎透不过气。跌跌撞撞地跑回自己的住所，他发疯般地找到那盏酒，端起酒盏的那一刻，眼前突然浮现出无限温柔美好的未来，是他挚友的，也是大江山的未来：力量强大的鬼王被大大小小的妖怪围拥着，冬雪消尽，春日融融，大江山一派平和繁荣。  
唯独没有他的身影。  
他将那盏酒一饮而尽。  
一切都在慢慢复原，鬼王的力量恢复 ，曾被烽火灼的面目全非的大江山重焕生机，枯死的树木重新抽枝发芽，一扫昨日的萧条之景，欢腾的小妖怪在山头打闹，茨木有时甚至都会有种错觉，这样的时光会一直持续下去，未来会越来越好。  
如果不是胸口那飞速生长的梅花印记和咳出的血迹在提醒着他妖力的散失的话。  
为了不让已经大约回忆起了他的酒吞童子生疑，他不得不脱去遮掩梅花印记的衣物，用所剩无几的妖力勉强隐去印记，却是加快了妖力的消耗。  
他擦了擦嘴角的血 ，胸口还在隐隐作痛，那痕迹侵蚀着他，他眼前发黑，仿佛身体里的血都被人抽尽了一般无法站稳。  
没有了妖力的妖怪，脆弱得可怜。  
“咳咳咳……咳…唔”肩头又是一阵剧烈的抽搐，洁白的雪地上蓦地盛开一片红梅。  
酒吞醒时，茨木仍坐于他身边。他望了一眼面前神色枯槁，面容惨白的茨木，刚想说什么，却被对方捂住了嘴。  
“挚友…吾若是这红梅，定只为你一人绽放，由你一人采撷，无怨无悔。”满身梅花瓣的大妖轻声说道。茨木垂下头去，似乎又想起了什么，褪下足腕处金铃，放在酒吞手中。  
“吾从前常常爱摇响这铃铛，如今恐怕已经用不上了，请挚友代为保管吧。”  
他弯着金色的眸子，笑得很好看，眼中却有泪光和数不尽的凄楚。  
酒吞心中的不安日益增长。他的记忆仿佛蒙着一层雾，令他看不透茨木，也无法窥见自己的过往，反倒是随着那层雾的逐渐消散而更加忧虑，那背后究竟是怎样的过往和怎样的结局，他无从得知。  
酒吞曾悄悄潜入茨木的住所，揭开被褥，他看见一床鲜艳如血的红梅花瓣和蜷缩在其中的白发大妖，茨木紧咬着苍白的下唇，眉头微蹩，双目紧闭的样子显得很痛苦，茨木究竟为何所困，那一床来路不明的梅花究竟又是什么，酒吞将人紧紧拥入怀中，忽然无端地害怕怀中人会像落梅一样随风飘散，害怕他们期待着未来却错过了彼此。  
茨木其实一直都醒着，竭力压制着身上潜滋暗长的梅花纹印。  
还有几日呢？他暗中算了算，心头一沉。  
雪已经快要停了，天气已微微有了放晴的趋势。此刻已瘦削憔悴的白发大妖挣扎着起身，忽然感到一丝异样的虚浮，他低头望去，那印刻着梅花烙的胸口已逐渐变得透明，解开妖力的压制后，梅花烙纹蔓延遍布全身，他的身体已经开始瓦解，那一瞬间，他忽然感到一股无名的恐惧，随即是翻涌上来的剧烈的呕吐感。他无力地将手搭在自己渐渐透明而无法触碰到的胸口，酒吞将会很快恢复，会和大江山的妖怪们一起幸福地生活下去，啊，说不定还会结交到更好的朋友，那双紫色的眼眸将熠熠生辉……想着想着，他照着自己满是泪痕的脸来了一拳，怎么这么不争气呢，竟是如此的……如此的不想离开挚友……  
稍稍平复后，他支起身子，一步一顿地走向那片梅花林。  
雪光透过林隙，鬼王正伫立于林中，一头散逸长发如红莲业火，桀骜不驯，或许正是这高傲洒脱的身影深深印刻在茨木的倾慕之情中，然而——也照样印刻在他的话语中。  
刚一见面，茨木就仿佛忘了刚才的事情似的围着酒吞铺天盖地地一顿吹。  
酒吞差点把手中的酒杯捏爆。  
“啧，你这痴汉。”  
脑门上不轻不重地挨了一下，却只会捂着脑袋傻笑，抬眼望向酒吞，那双微微眯起的淡紫色眸子里满是温柔，果然对方丝毫没有责备自己的意思。  
那当然，因为茨木的这副傻样，酒吞在心里喜欢得都快溢出来了。  
苦涩的喜欢。  
酒吞疲惫地倚在树下，自从发现茨木的异样后，他已不知盘问了多少妖怪，希望抓住哪怕是渺茫的一丝线索。  
手下的鬼怪们无一知晓。他一大早的在北山头晃悠，就是希望能从各路杂七杂八的小妖怪嘴里听到些什么。先是一把揭起一只伞状妖怪的伞帽，又是拎着一只毛茸茸的小兔妖的耳朵，又是把一只拿着蒲公英的小草妖吓得锤倒了一片树林。酒吞愁得揉了一把额头，这不仅没问出什么，还差点把北山头搅成一锅粥。  
无论问谁，都得不到答复。酒吞眉头紧蹩，而茨木在此之前早已或威胁或恳求地封上了妖怪们的嘴，众妖亦怜惜茨木，没有人将真相告知酒吞。  
繁花盛世，不过一刹那。  
红梅枝枝叶叶交叠，茨木的眼眸黯淡，却忽地又燃起灼热的光芒，他回眸向酒吞一笑，几乎要将对方深深刻入眼中，酒吞从沉思中被拉了回来，这一笑使他绷紧的心弦稍稍松了些许，茨木的异样毕竟使他很不安。  
他上前折一枝红梅，别在大妖素白蓬软的长发间。  
那可是他的挚友啊……酒吞心中一阵酸楚。  
本大爷可是连你都忘了，还能记得对你的感情的啊。  
想到这里，酒吞酸溜溜地一把掐上茨木的脸，又重重地捏了一把妖角——你可要给本大爷好好活下去啊。  
茨木被他捏得要跳起来，整一个像是白绒绒的炸了毛的毛团。酒吞没反应过来，一团湿漉漉冷冰冰的雪球就呼到了他脸上。茨木捂着角，神色倒是有几分心虚。不过随即呼啸而来的雪球打消了他的担忧。  
酒吞看着他挡下一个雪球却又被另一个砸得一脸懵时，忍不住笑得浑身发抖。没注意到气急败坏的扑上来的茨木，两只大妖在扬起的雪里滚作一堆，发丝上铺着一层细细密密的雪花。酒吞一低头，对上了一双无辜的金色眸子，心生怜爱，拍拍那妖肩膀，不料茨木一缓过来就滔滔不绝：“真不愧为吾友！连扔雪球的姿态都如此风流倜傥英俊潇洒敏捷之极，是吾所远不能唔唔唔唔唔唔——”  
酒吞没好气地堵上了他的嘴巴。  
远处正在堆雪人的星熊望着地上抱成一团两人，自觉捂上了眼睛。  
落梅飘忽而下，停在茨木的鼻尖，他的神情似乎带上几分悲伤。  
“挚友，春天到来时，这梅花也要落尽了，这一生匆匆走过，最后竟就此消散无踪。”  
“目所不能及，并不代表不存在。梅花亦然”，酒吞顺了顺那头沾满雪花的凌乱白毛“纵使零落作尘，那暗香疏影亦常留心间。”  
“心中若有梅花，那么即使不知花在何处，亦常闻花气袭人。”  
白发大妖如大彻大悟，倚在酒吞身前眯起金瞳笑了。“如是这般，那吾也无可遗憾了。”  
长夜漫漫，辗转难眠。  
当看到自己的断臂也变得透明，快要撑不起衣物时，茨木明白自己必须离开了。  
他缓缓走向那片梅花林深处，夜空被浓云遮蔽，月光透不过云层。  
以往他与酒吞饮酒时总有明月相伴。  
他抬头向看不见月亮天空笑了笑，逐渐变得透明的四肢已经快要支撑不住他。  
此刻酒吞于他也正如这月一般。  
“看不见你，却依旧感到温暖”  
他感到自己慢慢与天地融合。  
风雪中，烈焰般的红发在烈焰般的红梅林中狂舞。  
“茨木———！”  
酒吞疯狂地奔跑着，又突然停了下来。他双手无力地垂在两侧，又握紧成拳，白发的身影化作无数红梅，飘零风中。  
他想起来了，全都想起来了。  
那串金铃从衣兜里掉出，坠地时发出清脆的响声。  
整片红梅林中，徒留一袭衣裳和掉落于其上的一枝白梅，风雪之中怅然独开。  
太晚了。  
酒吞揭开衣裳，胸口那一簇与茨木别无二致的梅花烙印逐渐褪去。


End file.
